kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Blade (Rider)
'Kamen Rider Blade'' (仮面ライダーブレイド, Kamen Raidā Bureido?) is the title hero and main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. Alter-ego Currently there are two people who have assumed the title Blade : *Kazuma Kenzaki, original user from Blade's series; *Kazuma Kendate, Kenzaki's alternate universe incarnation that appears in Kamen Rider Decade. Fictional character biography From the original series, the organization B.O.A.R.D. Corporation (株式会社BOARD Kabushikigaisha Bōdo) had developed the Rider System, based on the Joker's ability to copy sealed Undead to protect humans from Undead and seal them. The Riders are high rank employees of the BOARD Corporation, and are effectively "Kamen Rider Salarymen" (仮面ライダーサラリーマン Kamen Raidā Sararīman), whose job it is to combat the Undead once receiving clearance to use Rouzers. Kamen Rider Blade's Form Ace Form '''Rider height: 201cm Rider weight: 101kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP *'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP *'Maximum jump height': 33m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse the Beetle Undead's DNA with Kazuma Kenzaki's transforming him into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Kendate only uses this form in Kamen Rider Decade TV series. Jack Form Rider height: 201cm Rider weight: 111kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP *'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP *'Maximum jump height': 133m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blayrouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blayrouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King Form Rider height: 201cm Rider weight: 131kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP *'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP *'Maximum jump height': 25m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities such as defense. In this form, Blade's blue shade turns black, he gains shining gold armor, and he gains gold slabs on his legs and arms, along with gold shoulder pads, each representing each Spade Undead (The Change Beetle card is represented on Blade's belt). However, with all these improvements, Blade's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Kazuma Kenzaki. Initial specs intended only for the Blade Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Kenzaki's unusually high fusion coefficiency the system exceeded its perimeters and exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion coefficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part, was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. In Movie War 2010, Kendate also transforms into King Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch. Decade's Form - Blade Blade In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide card that allow transforms Blade Ace Form into the Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo), a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Diend also used the Blade Blade Final FormRide. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge (ディケイドエッジ Dikeido Ejji) where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend used the Blade Blade, Diend can perform Diend Edge (ディエンドエッジ Diendo Ejji). Kendate only used the form during the episode and Movie War 2010. The card effect form also used on other Kamen Rider Blade by Diend himself and Decade. Gear & Accessories Blay Buckle Designated "Rider System 02", this transformation device was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a mean to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead DNA and human DNA. The Blay Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card and harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. More often than not, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Blay Rouzer AP Cache: 5000AP; 7400AP (after initiating Jack Form) Blade’s primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Blay Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features and functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded. Rouse Absorber A special accessory developed by Kei Karasuma to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System and specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle", ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" and ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus" Rouse Cards and is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouse Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form; spade-Caucasus plaque for King Form). Though the Rouse Absorber is dubbed King Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. King Rouzer AP Cache: 9600AP (Or maybe more) The King Rouzer is the signature armament of Blade in King Form. Modeled after the broadsword, the King Rouzer is Blade's most powerful Rouzer weapon given its size and weight. That aside, the King Rouzer functions as most Rouzer weapons, although its AP Cache has been given a much larger expansion. Where as Rouze Cards were roused by scanning the cards through the system, the King Rouzer does it differently by having up to five Cards be inserted into the slot where the blade of the Rouzer meets the grip. Blue Spader Length: 2070mm Width: 810mm Height: 1410mm Top speed: 340km/h The Blue Spader is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Kamen Rider Blade's Rider System. The Blue Spader is fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspect of its performance with different performance modes. Performance Modes Thunder Spader Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Costs: 1200AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠6: "Thunder Deer" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader generates potent electrical field which properly fends against incoming assault. Mach Spader Cards Required: Mach Jaguar (♠9) AP Costs: 1600AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠9: "Mach Jaguar" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader overall speed is increased by phasing into an accelerated time-plane. Rouse Cards: Spade Suit ♠A, Change Beetle, Beetle Undead, "CHANGE": Initiates the Kamen Rider transformation when inserted into the Blay Buckle. Effects amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠2, Slash Lizard, Lizard Undead,400FP, "SLASH": Enhances the efficiency of edged-weapons. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠3, Beat Lion, Lion Undead, 600FP, "BEAT": Enhances the striking power of hand-blows. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠4, Tackle Boar, Boar Undead, 800FP, "TACKLE": Enhances the momentum behind tackle-attacks. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠5, Kick Locust, Locust Undead, 1000FP, "KICK": Enhances leg strength and power behind kicks. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠6, Thunder Deer, Deer Undead, 1200MP, "THUNDER": Supplements the next attack with a lightning-attribute. Effects amplified and MP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠7, Metal Trilobite, Trilobite Undead, 1600MP, "METAL": Enhances resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠8, Magnet Buffalo, Buffalo Undead, 1400MP. "MAGNET": Enables supernatural manipulation of magnetic polarities over matter to a limited extent. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠9, Mach Jaguar, Jaguar Undead, 1600MP, "MACH": Enhances speed and agility. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠10, Time Scarab, Scarab Undead, 1800MP, "TIME": Enables supernatural manipulation of time over a limited radius. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠J, Fusion Eagle, Eagle Undead, +2400EP, "FUSION JACK": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2400; This card initiates the Jack Form transformation when roused in conjunction with ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" that has been set into the Rouse Absorber. Also effects are amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠Q, Absorb Capricorn, Capricorn Undead, +2000EP, "ABSORB QUEEN": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2000; Set into the Rouse Absorber, this card can initiate the additional transformations when roused in conjunction with either ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" or ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus" Rouse Cards. Also effects are amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠K, Evolution Caucasus, Caucasus Undead, +4600EP, "EVOLUTION KING": Replenishes Rouzer AP +4600; This card initiates the King Form transformation when used in conjunction with ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" that has been set into the Rouse Absorber. This card also increases the effects of other Rouse Cards within its suit when used in conjunction with it. Also effects are amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. Rouse Combos Ace/Jack Form Combos: (Jack) Lightning Blast Cards Required: Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash Cards Required: Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Blade to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic Cards Required: Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) AP Cost: 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Blade to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) + Firefly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) AP Cost: 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, so this combo's abilities remain unknown, but considering the sheer amount of the AP this combo costs, it is possibly a last-resort attack, as it would nearly completely drain Blade's AP Cache in Ace form, with a mere 200 AP left. King Form Combos: Royal Straight Flush Cards Required: Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) AP Cost: 11200 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Blade's strongest combo; Once activated, the effects of this Rouse Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. Straight Flush Cards Required: Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 8000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouse Combo summons the Blayrouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Card Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) + Firefly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) AP Cost: 5600 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouse Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouse Cards from all 4 suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues K-Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing sword-strike. Straight Cards Required: Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 5600 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, K-Blade's Rider Kick. Picture Gallery (Blade's Arsenals) Rouze Absorber.png|Rouze Absorber default mode Jack Absorber.png|Rouze Absorber with Eagle Plaque King Absorber.png|Rouze Absorber with Caucasus Plaque Picture Gallery (Blade's Form) Blade-BladeAce.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Ace Form Blade-BladeJack.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Jack Form Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - King Form FFR-BladeBlade.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade - Blade Blade Notes The name "Blade" is a pun on the Minor Arcana version of the Spade cards: The Suit of Swords References #"TV Asahi's official page on the Lizard Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/39/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Lion Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/13/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Boar Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/15/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Locust Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/02/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Deer Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/04/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Trilobite Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/07/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Buffalo Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/23/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Jaguar Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/10/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Scarab Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/27/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Eagle Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/18/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Capricorn Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/16/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Caucasus Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/30/main.html. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Non human riders